


Ficlet Friday Ask: Merwin Sleepy Time Tea

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [36]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Hazing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, it's ficlet-friday! ^_^ Hm, so Charlie is an ass and drenches Eggsy in (presumably) cold water, they argue - but what now? Eggsy and JB are wet, cold and annoyed, his bed (and PJs) soaked - what if he doesn't just immediately go back to sleep in a vacant bed (Amelia's?) but heads outside first? Who does he meet, how do they react? (Could be Harry and some steamy warming up or Merlin and some fatherly heart to heart or even Arthur and some angsty 'never meant to be here in the 1st place'.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Merwin Sleepy Time Tea

“Come on, JB.” Eggsy growled as he stormed from the recruits dorm, dripping wet with the giggles from Charlie and his goons trailing him.

Pug in hand and spine ramrod straight from his military trailing, he threw open the door. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Eggsy’s shoulders sagged.

He inhaled raggedly, feeling the swell of emotions breaking in his chest in the form of a hitching sob. He clamped down on it as he clutched his small puppy to his chest and sunk slowly down the wall. 

Bullying. Hazing. Whatever it was, Eggsy had had it up to there with it. He could put on the strong facade and keep his shoulders straight and pretend it didn’t bother him. 

_The name calling.  
_

_The pleb.  
_

_The uneducated moron.  
_

_The poor boy._

It did. It hurt, but Eggsy had shouldered far worse in his life. However, here, he was trying to change that. He was trying to get better. Here, he was trying to be something other than the pleb. It just wasn’t working.

Tears trickled from his eyes as he crouched there against the wall in his wet clothes with a wet puppy. The little wet mass whined and licked Eggsy’s face, prompting Eggsy to wipe at his eyes slowly and stroke the tiny mass of love.

“Eggsy?” Merlin’s voice startled Eggsy.

The young man looked up, straight into the spectacle gaze of the tall man. He was damned silent. Ad he was in slippers and a housecoat. He looked as though he’d just woken up and was still a bit disoriented.

Eggsy just stared up at him, trying to wipe his eyes and stop the rather obvious sobs. “‘M sorry, I was–” He started to get back up to return to the room.

Warm, soft, fabric suddenly fell over his head. Eggsy pulled it over his face, blushing when he realized it was Merlin’s fluffy housecoat. It was warm and dry though, so he pulled it on as Merlin slid down the wall to join him. Merlin held out a mug of tea as he sipped from his own mug.

“Eggsy. I want you to know that you’re different.” Merlin hummed as he sipped his tea. Eggsy held his mug as he watched the other. “You don’t come from a family with money or a fancy crest. You don’t have political influences…” Eggsy swallowed hard, about to say something, but Merlin kept going. “But that doesn’t matter. You’re brilliant. You’ve got a crack shot. And you’re actually very compassionate.” Merlin gave Eggsy a look, “You’re brave…and you’re exactly what the Kingsman embodies. Don’t let Charlie get the better of you. You’re the bigger man.”

Eggsy blinked as he stared at Merlin, who just sipped his tea. “I…” 

“Now…drink that…warm up.” Merlin mumbled. “Dry off. And kick his ass in the test tomorrow…”

Eggsy smiled silently, slowly sipping the tea as he sat there with Merlin. His throat ow thick with new emotions caused by the kindness of the older gentleman.


End file.
